


Love Love Love

by quafflerain1044



Category: Percy Jackson & the Heroes of Olympus
Genre: AU-No Gods, M/M, They're adults here, first fic, not really sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quafflerain1044/pseuds/quafflerain1044
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a song from Of Monsters and Men. Nico has been so scarred in his life that he isn't really sure if he can love anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Love Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story nor the song and its lyrics which is awesome and i recomend you to check it out if you don't already know it OM&M they are a great band with amazing songs. Not really sure how to make a disclaimer this is the first time i've ever posted a fic, i'm sorry if i screwed it. English is not my mothertongue so i'm really sorry for any mistakes.

_Well maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_  
_Yeah maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_  
_Yeah maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_  
_Well baby, I know_

Nico knew that he was playing a game that could only end in heartbreaks and sorrow, but he couldn’t stop. He felt like the worst person in the whole world for doing this to such a good person, because Jason was that, the best person he had ever met in his life, except for maybe Bianca and Hazel, but Bianca was dead, she had been for ten years now and Hazel was married and caring for her own family now, so neither of them counted anymore.

He felt so utterly alone that even though he didn’t reciprocate Jason’s feelings, he didn’t discourage the older boy, because he needed to know and to feel someone loving him. He knew he was hurting Jason, but he couldn’t stop himself.

 _And these fingertips, will never run through your skin_  
_And those bright blue eyes can only meet mine across a room_  
_Filled with people that are less important than you_

They met at a bar two years ago, and for Jason it had been instant attraction. Sky blue eyes met depths of dark brown and he couldn’t get his eyes from him for the rest of the night, not caring about the parade of women throwing themselves at him. He only had eyes for the black haired boy in the black leather jacket, so he approached him.

“Hey” Jason said, kicking himself mentally for not being able to say something wittier, “mind if I join you?” the black haired stranger shrugged and Jason took a seat in the stool next to him. “I’m Jason, by the way, Jason Grace” he said, offering his hand.

Nico eyed the hand suspiciously, not comfortable with touching strangers, in the end he took it, looking at those startling blue eyes, his eyes darted to the little scar on those thin rosy lips, “Nico di Angelo” he said. And that’s how it started.

 _All cause you love, love, love when you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love when you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love when you know I can't love, you_

It wasn’t like he didn’t like Jason, he did. He liked how easy it was to be around Jason, liked their lazy Sunday afternoons in his apartment, the hot kisses, the feeling of Jason’s body against his, and no matter how much he tried to deny it he really liked the sex. He just didn’t like it so fervently.

Not in the way Jason liked him, he didn’t love him. Not like he had loved Percy Jackson. But that was a part of his past he didn’t want to go through, even though he knew he was doing to Jason the same thing Percy had done to him.

Well, not exactly the same thing, Percy had had the decency of rejecting him before he could get his hopes up even higher. But he wasn’t Percy. He wasn’t a good person. He was fucking selfish. He couldn’t love Jason, no matter how much the blonde tried to make him fall in love for him. No matter how much he wanted to love him. But he still couldn’t let him go.

_So I think its best we both forget before we dwell on it_

“Jason you deserve so much better, I seriously don’t understand why you keep this going even though you know how bad it’s going to end” Piper said for what felt like the thousandth time in two hours, Jason simply took a sip of his coffee and rolled his eyes.

He knew Piper was right, of course, and he knew she was saying those things because she cared about him. She had been his first girlfriend, his best friend, and the first person he had come out to when he finally admitted his bisexuality. She had been next to him, holding his trembling hand when he mustered the courage to tell his parents about it, and she had been the one to offer him shelter when they threw him out of their house for it.

He wanted to leave Nico, had tried so hard to forget about him, but he couldn’t, he had fallen too hard for the boy, there was no going back now and being away from him pained him like a thousand daggers slashing and piercing his heart.

 _The way you held me so tight all through the night_  
_Till it was near morning_

Nico sat up in his bed, crying and screaming for Bianca and his mother to run when that building crashed down on them. Trembling, he hugged his knees tightly to his chest and fisted his hands so tight that his nails cut through his skin, the pain in his hands helped somewhat with distracting him from the pain in his heart. The heart that had been broken to so many pieces it was beyond repair, it couldn’t love anymore because he was scared, everything that he loved either left him, rejected him, or died. That’s why he couldn’t afford to love Jason, he was too scared of losing him. Of losing the only silver lining in his life.

“What’s wrong Nico?” asked Jason, his voice hoarse from the sleepiness as he sat next to him and ran a calloused hand through Nico’s face, reaching for his chin to lift it up and force him to look at him in the eyes.

“Nothing, just a nightmare, go back to sleep, I’m fine” he said, trying to look away because he knew Jason would see right through him, he always did, he knew him too well. Jason didn’t say anything, he simply put his arm around Nico’s shoulder and pulled him in an embrace that Nico couldn’t help but melt in, and he felt safe in those strong arms that hugged him like nothing else mattered but the two of them. Nico cried, he cried like he hadn’t cried in years, overwhelmed by everything surrounding him. They stayed like that until the first rays of sunlight started to filter through the curtains, Nico finally fell asleep in Jason’s arms, a nightmare free sleep.

 _Because you love, love, love when you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love when you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love when you know I can't love, you..._

But he could love, he could love if it was Jason, because Jason deserved to be loved as much as he loved Nico. And without realizing it, he had fallen in love with the blonde haired man he had met in a bar two years ago. The man that had held him through all those sleepless nights after a nightmare. The man that was now kneeling in front of him, with a ring in his hand and asking him to marry him. And he said yes. Because he loved Jason.


End file.
